1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate generally to stereoscopic images, and more particularly, to for transmitting stereoscopic image data based on priority.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a stereoscopic image refers to a pair of images consisting of left and right images acquired by taking a picture of one subject. Therefore, the stereoscopic image includes two video sequences that correspond to the left and right images, respectively.
A transmitter encodes and transmits stereoscopic images, and a receiver receives and decodes the encoded stereoscopic images. The service quality obtainable in the receiver may be determined according to the technique of encoding and transmitting stereoscopic images at the transmitter, including streaming encoded stereoscopic image files.
The channel environment between the transmitter and the receiver may change from time to time depending on the communication environment. Therefore, in order to improve service quality in the receiver, the transmitter needs to perform optimal encoding and transmission on stereoscopic images taking into consideration the variable channel environment.